


Fool Me Once...

by Trammel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, April Fools' Day, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss (not clear), M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Science Bros, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce had to clear this up right away. He'd told Natasha this was a bad idea, but he thought Tony was always one to appreciate jokes. He'd wanted to lighten up Tony's mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Once...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [一次被骗...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164896) by [tigerjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerjo/pseuds/tigerjo)



> Don't know why it says English, the translation is into Chinese

Bruce took the last sip of his drink and looked around the extravagant party room of Stark Tower. It was pretty trashed, as the party had finally wound down, it being almost 4 in the morning. He saw Steve and his friend Sam crashed out on the sofas; they hadn't even made it to Steve's floor.

"Looks like we lost our audience," Natasha said from behind him.

"Yeah, so…" He turned to her and smiled nervously. Her smile was, as always, filled with layers upon layers of meaning, too hard to figure out.

"So. Good job." She patted him gently on the shoulder. "Go on, go find him." She shooed Bruce to the elevator, and after checking with JARVIS as to Tony's whereabouts, he went up to the penthouse. He walked out of the elevator and found Tony standing at the glass wall, looking out over the city.

"I thought you were the kind to party all night." Bruce said, walking closer.

"Wasn't really in the mood." Tony sounded … down. Sad. Bruce hoped he wasn't still angry about their fight. He and JARVIS had spent hours arguing with Tony, and finally Tony had been convinced when JARVIS showed him the results of all the scenarios he had run, with a probability of a positive outcome of implementing Ultron of 5%.

Tony had finally agreed not to do it, but Bruce could see the strain it was all causing him. On top of having to pretend to everyone at the party that Pepper was just busy with work…

Tony turned and Bruce stopped short; the engineer's eyes were full of pain and anger, though Tony was clearly trying to hide it.

"I thought you were gonna seal the deal with Widow." Tony crossed his arms, staring at Bruce.

Bruce stepped forward. Shit, Tony had actually believed…

"I mean, I'm happy for you really," Tony said, sounding anything but. "I want you to be happy. I - I do," he sighed. "But I guess I thought…" Tony shook his head, looking resigned.

Bruce had to clear this up right away. He'd told Natasha this was a bad idea, but he thought Tony was always one to appreciate jokes. He'd wanted to lighten up Tony's mood.

"Tony," he said carefully, "do you know what the date is?"

"Huh?" Tony looked completely lost and confused.

JARVIS, ever helpful, supplied, "It is April 1st, 2015, Sir."

Bruce took another step closer to Tony and placed his hand gently on Tony's arm. He could see the tiredness on Tony's face now. And maybe a bit of…fear?

"It's - uh- April…?" Bruce saw the moment it clicked, and Tony's gaze sharpened. "It was all an act?"

"Yeah," Bruce smiled, a little bit proud of himself. "Natasha's with Clint. They've been exclusive for a while now. We thought we'd get Steve to fall for it but I didn't really think you would."

Tony's huge eyes got even bigger, and anger flashed across his face again.

"You - you asshole!"

And then Tony was on him, pushing him down to the floor, smacking him, his face, his arms, clearly pulling his punches so they wouldn't have a big green problem on their hands, but still pretty angry.

"Hey! Hey!" Bruce tried to shield his face with his hands, but Tony grabbed his wrists and pulled them away, then moved down and crushed his lips to Bruce's. He let go of Bruce's wrists but kept kissing him, hard and desperate, and Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him closer, kissing back.

Tony tasted of whisky and cigars - he'd smoked some Cubans with Steve's guests for a while, when he thought Bruce wasn't looking. But Bruce had watched him all evening. Kept an eye on him, always.

Gradually Bruce felt some of the tension leave Tony's muscles under Bruce's hands, felt his lips soften a bit. Tony pulled back to take a breath, staring down at the scientist. His eyes were a galaxy of love and pain, drawing Bruce in.

" I can't…I can't keep going without you," Tony averted his eyes as he admitted that, but Bruce reached up and touched his face, forcing him back to meet Bruce's gaze.

"Neither can I," Bruce said softly.

Tony's lips were softer against his this time, Tony's goatee scratching strangely against Bruce's face. It was a new, but definitely good feeling, that Bruce would be happy to study at length.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna be really impressed that you managed to pull the wool over my eyes with this, but right now I'm kinda pissed," Tony said.

"Ok." Tony moved to lie down with his head on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce put his arm around the other man and pulled him close.

"'n tired." Tony huffed, closing his eyes and curling more closely into Bruce. It was the best thing Bruce had ever felt in his life.

"Should we see how long it takes Steve to figure it out?" Bruce asked.

But Tony didn't answer, he was already snoring.


End file.
